


dear, i’ll bloom for you

by sheepweeps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attendant Kwon Soonyoung, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Junhao, Prince Jeon Wonwoo, Romance, Soonyoung works for minghao, Wonhui best prince pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: Wonwoo’s belief of love stems on a bottomless pit; fully unknown of its depth and importance but sees it as nothing beneficial to him.But as he arrives to a new kingdom for a visit he didn’t expect someone would willingly help him tread the waters of uncertainty that will lead to the complex emotions of love.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	dear, i’ll bloom for you

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered as a part of the ‘darling, i long for you?’ (junhao fic) sequel but I wanted to write a separate story lol
> 
> You don’t need to read the first one to understand the context of this story!!

The sky has met with the dainty clouds around its edges to meet its hue, beneath them as the carriage continues to steer straight to the castle gates a flower has blossomed on the cracks of the pavement away from the forest that they passed moments ago.

Wonwoo can still not see the outline of the palace, nor can he see the lineup of guards waiting for their arrival. What he can see are the dusty straw hats hiding each head, barrels being held by the women’s side and ladies carrying baskets of freshly baked bread, he is sure that they are in the center of the town’s square.

He continues to look at the people peering over them, attention unceasing as little children follow their trail waving at them with pure delight. The bumps of the road gave him a slight shift of irritation as to why can’t he just ride by his own but as he glanced at his friend smiling widely at the people he remembered why he was here.

Junhui, a fellow prince of whom he was close to is from a neighboring kingdom to which he visits every few months. He has seen his friend grow from an energetic child filled with life to a dashing young man ready to handle life of those he serves. And to acquire the news that Junhui was given the opportunity to finally meet the person the young man was arranged to, he was roped in to come with him because of the man’s request.

Wonwoo could’ve said no since he had told Jun countless times that he did not want to travel far and see how arranged marriages work and its futile attempt of sealing relationships for the betterment of power. However, he didn’t want to leave Junhui alone with only a guard of his and an unfamiliar kingdom to navigate. He also doesn’t trust Junhui’s future partner, let alone leaving the two of them out of his sight.

Maybe he was being too overbearing even if they aren’t in their destination yet, but he knows that Junhui who he treats as his brother needs all the support he can get far from home. 

Wonwoo lets his head maneuver in front of the open window giving the townspeople a tight smile alongside Junhui. He accidentally bumps into the metal roof because of his terrible frame earning a suppressed laugh from the other.

“Easy now, I thought I was the one who’s excited.” Junhui laughed and patted his head.

Wonwoo fixes his now disheveled hair and looks at his friend with a displeased expression. “As you can see my face is clearly striking the least pleased of my position.”

“Don’t be like that, maybe you’ll find someone here!” The prince waves a carefree hand to him with a small hint of banter seeping through his tone.

“Oh Jun, to say that to me who sees marriage in a terrible light you sure are clever.” Wonwoo instantly replies as he had told Jun countless times about his annoyance with relationships.

His friend shrugged. “Given that you are free to choose, this is an opportunity.” 

“I refuted my arrangement because of distaste, not because I want to love freely.” He continues to look at his friend with pursed lips.

Junhui could only sigh and leave the topic alone for the meantime. “Hmm then let’s see in the future.” And continued, “You say that you refused because of your belief but sometimes a flower that lives alone needs the sunlight to pour its rays to realize its importance.”

Wonwoo looked at Junhui’s side, his words that made him wonder how heavy could that be if he had experienced the same affection his friend had felt for his betrothal. If the flower could be considered alone then it was able to thrive on its own, then what is its importance it gains from the sun?

He can see the nervous fiddling of Junhui’s fingers and the tapping of his foot, the squeak of their luggage as they leave them in silence as they await the palace. Who knew that his friend would act like a worried child in this situation. But who is he to judge Junhui who has been waiting for a long time to meet this person? 

Junhui was thrilled to send letters recently to show his dedication towards a relationship between a stranger. And as his close friend smiled widely while he was given the permission to travel he could say that he was happy for him. Because Wonwoo knew all too well that Jun had found the importance of the sun and the lone flower he seems to project.

Wonwoo doesn’t understand the gist of love and its importance in a romantic sense but he knew that it was a mystery he didn't want to solve.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They finally made it as they were escorted at the front. Golden embossed branches spiralling the front door to a parade of flowers blooming on the side greeted them. Inside the palace the high ceilings are supported by white pillars accentuating the delicate paintings. Each glance from the side was surrounded by unmoving guards and a few servants to greet their entrance. 

Wonwoo stayed beside Junhui who was talking to the head servant confirming if the prince was there right this moment. They were directed to the garden by a guard, their baggage taken to their given rooms for the whole stay.

As they proceed towards the beautiful greenery where countless trees shaded the path with trimmed shrubs tucked in between, Wonwoo looked at the immense sight of the vines situated on the high walls. He walked aimlessly with Junhui in front of him as his friend tried to find the small bench hidden beneath a broad tree. 

His friend suddenly stops his tracks when they see a young man sitting exactly to where the head servant has told them. 

“Go on, I’ll see you back at the castle.” He smiled encouragingly to the other prince.

Junhui after a few minutes of looking at his shoes and back to the young man hesitantly charged forward.

As Wonwoo caught sight of Junhui now talking to the said prince, he deemed it alright to come to his quarters and fix their baggage but when he turned he saw a charming boy behind him.

Wonwoo didn’t expect for such a person to grace him today and he felt a bit closed up as the said young man bowed to him. He didn’t know why he was transfixed but he knew that right in front of him was a beautiful man who smiled with his eyes as warm as a summer day. 

He tentatively bowed and pulled a soft smile and hesitantly offered his hand, he didn’t know why he did that. However, with how their hands touched even if it was a contact that was as quick as the passing air, all he could feel was the warmth that had reached his cheeks. 

“Good day, you must be Prince Wonwoo. I hope your journey to our kingdom went fine.” He said in a chipper voice.

“It was the safest travel it could be. Thank you for accommodating us, your name is?” It wasn’t necessary to ask for his name since they might not meet again but his mouth began working its wonders.

“It’s Soonyoung.” The said man smiled even brighter. “I am the royal attendant, I assist the prince with whatever he wishes.”

Soonyoung glanced at the couple who were a few meters in front of them. “Let’s leave them be, shall we?” He glanced at him again making the prince look nervously at his hand afraid that the blush was more evident as seconds passed. “I think it’s best to let them have their moment.”

Wonwoo tried to remain calm and steadied his voice. “I was supposed to do that but I was shocked when I saw you behind my back.”

“Apologies, I didn’t know you get easily shocked. I’ll knock on your back first and tell you I’m near you.” Soonyoung fully planted his feet next to Wonwoo.

“Well that’s a pleasant way to know your presence.” The prince said with a chuckle leaving his mouth due to the carefree treatment of the said attendant to him.

“Oh stop, we should go, we’re witnessing love that is not ours. Hurry up and use your legs.” Soonyoung held Wonwoo’s shoulders and tried to push him towards a different direction.

“Ah a believer of love. You’re a romantic aren’t you?” The prince said, his voice tried to have the comedic effect as he tried not to budge his stance.

Soonyoung continued to hold Wonwoo’s shoulders and push him. “I don’t know what your criteria of a romantic is, so it is for you to know.”

Wonwoo finally submitted and began walking with Soonyoung now next to him who sighed in relief. 

“Maybe it is.” 

Soonyoung spoke slowly, eyes peering over him. “Let me guess, you’re the opposite?”

The prince stared at Soonyoung’s figure, the man’s hand now touching the flower gently with his fingers, caressing each leaf as they walked. He looked pleasant with how the smile never leaves his face to how the sun dips its light on the tip of his nose and how the pink tulip’s petals resigned its color to the attendants lips. 

“How can you tell?” Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung curiously.

“I don’t know, I just told you I’m guessing!”

They continued to stroll by the garden, each step they took was another memory ingrained to Wonwoo as he looked at Soonyoung's joyful demeanour. He was interesting, lively in ways he cannot understand and maybe that’s why he was in depth with their conversation even if it was in the littlest of sense. He didn’t feel forced to converse with someone and maybe that’s why a part of him didn’t want their walk to end.

The other part of Wonwoo was enamored by the way he talked and how his smiles slants his eyes even further. To how his cheeks would clump and show the youthful energy of the young attendant. 

When they were already beside the entrance it was reasonable enough to ask Soonyoung where his room was, wasn't it? Even though the head servant has already told them where it is. Because Wonwoo didn’t want it to end nor did he want to be left alone which was odd. 

Before he could utter a word, Soonyoung was already waving him a farewell which made him feel disappointed. 

But hope was evident when he saw the young man’s earnest grin against the sunlight reaching his somewhat frostbitten heart especially when he said the words: “I’ll be seeing you a lot, but I hope you see me too.” Soonyoung shakes his hand again and that alone sent a quiet comfort to him along with the tangible object given. 

Wonwoo smiles, his hands gently clasped with a white carnation handed to him. He’d like to tell him the words _I’m beginning to see you, I hope you won’t mind if I wish to see you aplenty._ Yet it didn’t reach his tongue and the twisted words came up with a gentle goodbye as he watched Soonyoung scurry to the other side.

  
  


* * *

Wonwoo sees Junhui’s room deserted by the prince himself, he makes his way downstairs. The light from the wide windows shows the peek of the sun dipping the sky with its beams. He lets out a small yawn, his freshly changed clothes seem to be more comfortable than the other attire from yesterday. 

As he finally arrives at the dining area he is greeted with the two princes deep in conversation as they enjoy their meal. He greeted the two of them and decided to go outside rather than feel like he was a spectator of a romantic play. 

Three nights ago he had formally met the young prince Junhui was arranged to, they had a lovely conversation and managed to get along. Surprisingly Minghao (what the prince has insisted to call him) was a gentle and refined man, in that particular meeting he was able to take a breather and let his friend enjoy himself there for the remaining four days.

He has still not caught sight of Soonyoung today but he wanted to see the blond man. As he said countless times he did not know why he wished to nor did he know why he gently placed the flowers given to him each day in a vase. But he knew that there is something intriguing about him, pulling him by the string and mockingly hinting what he was feeling. 

Maybe it was attraction for his beauty with the boyish yet delicate features or to the way he would tell him things that were so simple yet captivating. Wonwoo wasn’t nervous with Soonyoung, who was a stranger from two days ago since the warmth the man radiates felt like an awaited familiarity comforting him. 

For the rest of his stay he has seen Soonyoung wandering the palace, most of the time in the garden. He was told by the man that he did not want to tail the two for the measly seven days they were here and that the prince he serves can fend for himself (strong words coming from Minghao's best friend).

He caught sight of the bright locks that were obviously Soonyoung’s that were peeking through the tall bush that separated them. Wonwoo carefully went to the other side where a rosebush was planted, halting his step when he lost sight of the said man. 

He glanced around, his lips pressing and hand clasping his sleeve while wondering if he just saw a ghost or that Soonyoung’s hair was just a figure of his imagination because of his urge to see him. 

Out of nowhere someone tapped his back that felt like a hand’s knuckles gently prying out of his thoughts. Just like the first time they met Soonyoung was there smiling at him gleefully, his fair skin contrasted the plush lips tinted pink and his slanted eyes staring at him with a playful demeanor. 

“Good morning! Why does it seem like you’ve been wandering the garden your whole stay?”

“Well spring is upon us, I find it such a waste not to see its beauty.” Wonwoo said, his ears starting to redden as his mind began to question if the garden was what he speaks of or if it is the man in front of him.

Soonyoung clapped his hands. “Ah yes, I find this place very beautiful too!” He stared at the roses in front of them. “The roses start to bloom during spring if I could I would have given you a flower but it’s difficult when the thorns are all over the place.”

“Won’t you get scolded by the gardener?” Wonwoo asked.

“Not really, they favor me a lot!” The blond man’s hands kept on gesturing wild actions and then grew silent before raising his voice out of excitement. “See, look how red the petals are!”

The roses bloomed perfectly, petals stretching wide as the color of scarlet blended with the intense darkness of its core. It looked dainty yet elegant with how striking its small flowers were around the thorns.

Wonwoo looked back at the other man. “It’s a pity that it’s surrounded by thorns.” 

“Hmm...do the thorns annoy you?” Soonyoung carefully raises the tip of his index finger on the thorn as he presses it gently.

Wonwoo holds Soonyoung’s hand, afraid that it might prick the man’s finger. As the attendant’s hand retreated, Wonwoo could feel the soft contact between them making him chew the inside of his cheek. “I think it just covers the beauty of the flower.”

Soonyoung doesn’t withdraw his hand. “Then let’s see it this way, the thorns protect the flowers from getting picked for its beauty to lengthen.” He looks at Wonwoo with a fond grin and sways their hands. “So maybe the thorns are actually created out of concern for the flower — the most eye catching yet fragile part of the plant.”

“You really are a romantic, I can see. Since you analyzed it like a heart with a person’s rib cage” Wonwoo tried not to panic because of the gentle touch he is experiencing.

“That doesn’t count as a romantic, you’re becoming scientific” 

Soonyoung finally withdraws his hand and to be frank, Wonwoo doesn’t know what he should feel.

“But I do get it.” Wonwoo stares critically and presses his lips, curiosity taking its toll of what answer the man will give him. “However, don’t you see the rose as selfish because the thorns that it created now steals the sunlight of the plants it’s beside to?”

Soonyoung hums and jokingly sighs. “Well, I know you really want me to be a romantic so see the rose as a heart again, the sun as a person’s love.” The attendant remains planted on the flower in front of him then suddenly stares at the prince. “Even though the thorns are created to protect the heart, realize that as it thickens its protection...the sunlight that is love will always seep through and for that I don’t see it as selfish but natural.”

Wonwoo nods out of understanding and looks away from Soonyoung then mutters. “The heart that cowers of affection will build its walls because of denial but as it gets stronger, the love a person feels will always be there to pour in.” 

“Oh did you hear what you just said?” Soonyoungs mouth forms an o and points to him with his left hand.“Your highness is the one who’s romantic!”

All the prince can do is laugh at the beautiful man beside him and settle with a lighter tone for his voice. “It’s Wonwoo, please call me by my first name.”

“I’ll work on it Wonwoo”

He looks straight at the boy’s eyes, desire twisting his stomach making him want to feel more of what’s happening. The strange comfort letting him feel light with his heart increasing its beat. It all made Wonwoo etch a permanent place of their conversations in his mind.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Throughout their whole stay Wonwoo got used to the warm sunlight bathing his skin in the morning, his room’s odd door knob that was hard to twist and the huge steps of the stairs that he managed to trip onto twice. He was now used to the place he’d been unwilling to go six days past and had managed to know what each section of the rooms he was able to visit. 

However, he was still not used to one thing, maybe it was a lot of things actually; it was Soonyoung’s sudden appearance when Wonwoo tries to find him in the garden, their scheduled morning breakfast in the servant’s hall filled with laughter and to how he’d see another carnation tied with a string on his door every morning. It was also the beautiful man’s way of making Wonwoo feel bright because of the way the attendant would laugh at simple things with joy while clapping to how his smile would reach his eyes and scrunch his nose.

And Wonwoo knew that he’ll miss _him_ dearly.

With how many days that were spent in the castle as he wandered around with nothing to do he thought he would feel impatient with the time he’s spending aimlessly. Yet everything was fast and every moment he’d see the sun descending with the stars now following his vision he wishes that it would pause and remain to what he was given now. 

A small part of him accepts his newfound knowledge to which his growing attachment to Soonyoung was blatantly the first step towards adoration. It was too soon even for him who was new to all these raging emotions that he was in love and so he knew he’d have to let time pass and confirm it. 

Wonwoo spared a glance at Soonyoung. The solemn air of the night caressed their faces leaving the trees to sway. The attendant's face wore a pout, his hands held together and his feet swaying as he dangled it on the edge of the balcony. 

“So are you ready for tomorrow?” Soonyoung said in a quiet tone, almost like a whisper that was not meant to be heard.

Wonwoo sat closer to him, his swaying feet almost touching the other’s. “Yes, everything’s arranged we’ll be leaving in the morning.”

The prince’s hand felt clammy, his senses overbearing as he looked at the moon. He looks at the night sky with a dignified expression just like what he was truly given with his position of royalty. Yet he knew he was just hiding his defeated expression, cowering over the crescent because of the fragility of their moment that will never be tomorrow until the next.

“I hope you stay safe, I’ll miss you after all.” Soonyoung said in a gentle tone and suddenly kicked Wonwoo’s swaying feet with his. “If you forget about me then I hope you’d trip on your feet like what you did a couple of days ago.”

“An unprofessional attendant is quite unforgettable don’t you think.” Wonwoo replied with his lips smiling weakly afraid that he’d forget the sight of the man in front of him. 

He hears a mutter of his name along with a growing pout again, Wonwoo looks at the moon and back to his palms, quietly he speaks. “I’ll miss you too but I know I’ll see you again soon.”

Soonyoung grabbed the flower from his pocket and handed it to Wonwoo, his hands not letting go, feeling the sun’s warmth. 

“I managed to finally hold the heart surrounded by the thorns.” Soonyoung said, followed by a quiet laugh. 

The prince never seemed to stray away from Soonyoung, whose emotions never wavered in front of him. He scanned his eyes, seeking for the answers that resurfaced from when he came. His actions that were unusually expressive; how he smiles wider when their eyes meet while in a group supper, how his hands would fiddle his sleeves more often when he’s near and to how the flowers he had accumulated were dried and kept inside his precious journal.

Wonwoo looks at their intertwined hands along with a rose and the vibrance of its red petals. “The flowers you have sent reminds me of what Junhui just said before we came here.” 

“And what does it mean?” Soonyoung’s eyes looked past the view of the castle.

Wonwoo stares at his palm and wonders how much his beliefs have changed. ”A flower that lives alone needs the sunlight to pour its rays to realize its importance.“

Soonyoung remained silent so the prince continued with a solemn expression.“And maybe you are the sun that made me realize its importance.” With those words dripping with emotions the attendant finally looked at him as the prince continued with a smile. “Maybe in time you will also leave me longing for more of your warmth and the love that you radiate.”

Wonwoo’s eyes met with Soonyoung’s and saw the sun’s light piercing his heart making him promise a silent expression of his longing. “But for now I’ll write to you every passing chance I get.”

After a moment of silence, Soonyoung’s vibrant cheeks began to drain as he recollected his flustered mind. “Who’s the romantic now huh?” The blond man looked at Wonwoo who wore an unimpressed face that cracked after a moment with a chuckle.

They both felt the weight of the situation even if they were trying to lighten the mood with their banters. And soon, as they continued to see past the greenery from where they met, everything felt reminiscent even if they just met within a week. However, Wonwoo knew he’d be back when the sun was at its highest point to see the sun’s smile and cherish its love.

Wonwoo looked at the said man who withdrew their intertwined hands that settled on the prince’s lap. “Hey Soonyoung?” 

He looked at the young attendant’s face and remembered how captivating he was from the very beginning. Wonwoo kissed Soonyoung’s forehead as a reminder of how willing he was to see him again as soon as he can, which earned a sincere smile from the blond as he rested his head on the prince’s shoulder.

Wonwoo felt his tongue untwisting and his hand finding its way back to the other and said what he wanted to say but now with a clearer meaning of his sought out emotions. “I already saw you, I hope you won’t mind if I wish to see you aplenty in the mere future.”

“I won’t mind. I’d appreciate it if it’s my future beloved.” Soonyoung smiled and held Wonwoo’s hand tighter.

They remained in contact as the time went by, letting their emotions bundle together on a tight hold. Hands clasped together with a kiss that was as gentle as the morning sun streaming above them. 

Wonwoo looked at the sun he was holding with affection making him realize that the flower will always long for its presence until its petals wither and remain as dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts!
> 
> I might write another story for soonwoo if this gets good feedback!
> 
> -> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)


End file.
